


Age Gap

by belivaird_st



Category: Carol (2015), The Price of Salt - Patricia Highsmith
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 15:38:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16349441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belivaird_st/pseuds/belivaird_st
Summary: Carol and Therese discuss their age difference in bed.





	Age Gap

“Do you think it’s strange?”

“What’s strange, darling?”

“That I’m much younger than you? That we both have this age gap between us?” Therese stared hard into the pink coral bedsheets wrapped tightly around their naked bodies in bed. Carol smirked, laying on her side, with her slender fingers combing through Therese’s coifed auburn hair. 

“I have never thought wrong about it,” Carol shrugged. “It’s only a couple of years...”

“Sixteen,” Therese whispered. She pinched and pull off a few balls of lint with her forefinger and thumb. “You were a junior in high school when I was born...”

“Why are we bringing this up now?” Carol’s eyebrows knitted together as she peered down from the large pillow. 

Therese paused. She felt Carol’s long, cold feet rubbing along her bony, small ones; with one hand slowly caressing her freckled back underneath the bedsheets.

“Therese?” Carol pressed on.

“I don’t know, we just never talked about it before until now.” 

“I see,” Carol grinned and pulled her hand out to press it gently on Therese's cheek. Therese’s eyes narrowed the second Carol leaned in for a kiss. She kissed again. And again. Therese snuggled herself closer with their breasts pressing up one another.

“I am most certain that you carry an old soul in that young body,” Carol spoke now with a soft chuckle. “You act very wise and ancient on particular things I sometimes have a hard time keeping track of... Like reminding me to clean out the heater vents!”

Therese smiled and held onto Carol with their arms overlapping each other’s. The apartment had fallen silent with the night drawing later and later. Another day. Another night. With both of them together. 

**xxxx**


End file.
